Caught in the act
by The Evil Queen's Pet
Summary: Swan Queen: Mary Margaret is out for the night, leaving Emma alone until Regina shows up.  Fluff, sex fic. One shot.


Emma Swan wasn't sure how it happened but as she threw her head back and moaned Regina's name, the blonde knew she was getting in a lot deeper than she meant too and she wasn't sure if she was going to come out alive.

Her night had started had started out with plans just to relax in front of the television, drink, eat whatever food she could find in the kitchen and enjoy a quiet night by herself. Mary Margaret was out and wouldn't' be back for hours. She figured she could make it through a few movies.

Emma settled on the couch in shorts and a tank top, relaxed and content. Nothing could ruin this night. She was halfway through her first movie when she heard a knock at the door. A groan escaped her lips. She wanted to pretend she wasn't home but the knock came again.

"I'm coming!" Emma called, stopping the movie, getting up with a dramatic sigh. She walked over to the door, unlocking it and pulled it open with another sigh. "What?" She questioned then regretted it the moment she saw Storybrooke's elegant, beautiful, uptight pain in the ass Mayor standing there.

"Your manners never cease to amaze me, Miss Swan," Regina said inviting herself into the apartment, looking around. "Miss Blanchard not home?" She questioned, looking over at her.

"Sure, just come right on in and for your information, she's not," Emma shut the door with a heavy sigh about to roll her eyes but stopped noticing the skirt Regina was wearing. "What do you want?" She questioned.

Regina launched into some argument, accusing her of feeding Henry's theories more and more, wanting her to stop it. There was a hint of hurt in Regina's voice. Emma, however, didn't hear a single word or notice. She was too busy staring at the Mayor like a sexual predator.

"Did you just here what I said?" Regina demanded, her glare shooting fire into Emma. She then noticed Emma's expression, the way she was looking at her. "Miss Swan?"

The Sheriff launched herself at Regina, her fingers tangling in her hair as she pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Regina wanted to be repulsed, wanted to shove her off but she couldn't bring herself to stop the kiss. She responded with a hunger, biting at Emma's bottom lip as she reached down and grabbed her ass in her hands, squeezing, receiving a moan in response. Emma pushed off Regina's jacket, leaving it on the floor, never breaking the kiss

The two remained in a heated lip lock as Emma pushed the Mayor back on to the couch, pressing her thigh between the other woman's legs. She moaned, feeling nothing but lace there and felt her pussy grow wet with warmth.

Regina broke the kiss as Emma pulled off her shirt, pressing her hips down on Emma's thigh, a soft moan coming from within her mouth. She looked up at her with a lustful expression, need in her eyes. It was then that the brunette realized what Emma was wearing. She could see her nipples through the thin white tank top. They were hard and erect; Regina's mouth watered as she sat up and pulled the tank top off.

Emma's eyes widened the moment she felt the warm mouth on her nipple. "Fuck, 'Gina," She moaned, her head falling back as her fingers tangled in the Mayor's brown locks, completely ruining whatever hairstyle she was going for.

Regina went un-phased at the short version of her name. She pushed Emma back on the couch and the blonde let herself be guided back, feeling her shorts and underwear being pulled off. Wasting no time, Regina's hand found Emma's womanhood, her fingers feeling, seeking the warmth. She pushed two fingers into her, drawing a moan from Emma's mouth.

"Oh, fuck me." Emma moaned, her hips bucking.

"I intend to," Regina kissed her hard on the lips, her fingers thrusting in faster, curling upward. She moved down her body, needing to send Emma over the edge. Spreading Emma's legs, she brought her face in close, inhaling her arousal before her teeth latched on to her clit, drawing a moan from Emma's lips.

Removing her fingers, Regina buried her tongue deep inside Emma, her eyes watching Emma closely as the pleasure she was feeling traveled through her body and showed on her face. She could feel her orgasm growing within the pit of her stomach, growing closer. She barely heard the keys at the door.

"Hey Em, I forgot my wallet…" Mary Margaret pushed the door opened and stopped short, gasping, her eyes falling on the sight before her. Her roommate was laying on the couch, legs spread and—she blinked—Regina Mills had her face buried in Emma's pussy. "Oh my god! Oh my god!" Marry Margaret made a mad dash up the stairs.

Emma's eyes went to her roommate as she felt her orgasm about to come. "Regina… stop… I…uh… " She tried to get out, hips bucking as she trembled under the pleasure.

"Not until you scream my name," Regina hissed, shoving her tongue inside her wetness.

Mary Margaret slammed the door of her bedroom just as she heard Emma cry out Regina's name. The schoolteacher avoided Emma the next day.


End file.
